In recent years, a digital broadcasting service has started in respective countries (for example, see Patent Document 1). In digital broadcasting standards of respective countries, a Moving Picture Experts Group phase 2-Transport Stream (MPEG2-TS) scheme is employed as a transmission scheme, but in the future, an Internet Protocol (IP) transmission scheme in which an IP packet used in a communication field is used for digital broadcasting is introduced, and a more advanced service is expected to be provided.